


The Hyrule Games

by AbbyRose7711



Series: Legend of Zelda [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyRose7711/pseuds/AbbyRose7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Zelda takes Ilia's place in the games to seek out the new ruler of Hyrule. Through the bloodshed of more than a hundred tributes, Zelda teams up with three strangers to find the Triforce. After meeting an elf Zelda's prophecy stated: "One friend, one family member and your true love will be taken away forever." Can she save the people she loves and win the games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi Ramos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexi+Ramos), [Nellie Ramos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nellie+Ramos).



_Chapter 1_

_Alone_

_Hundreds of years ago Hyrule kingdom was once a structure based kingdom and the people lived in peace. The king at the time was greedy and hungry for power even though the law stated everything was supposed to be even power just like the Goddesses wished. At that time few knew about the triforce in the Lost Woods and it was a mere legend to the people. Hearing of this legend, the king sent out troops to search for this silly legend. It was years later when they finally found the stone entrance to the triforce. Instead of splitting the triforce to two other people, the king took all three pieces and drained their energy. Burning a symbol on his right hand, the triforce's energy was transferred to the king and the Goddesses gifts quickly died away. The king became a dictator and killed anyone who tried stopping him. His nickname would later become the Demon King after he opened the gates of the underworld and released evil and death into Hyrule. Hyrule quickly became ruins and the Goddesses had little power to save their beloved kingdom. With the last of their powers they made a sword and hid it in the Lost Woods. Only a true hero could use the sword and destroy any evil that touched it. For years and years to come, the king gained immortality and destroyed Hyrule and creating a hell of his own. A lone boy who lost his parents to the king by the name of Judias was lost in the woods before he stumbled across the master sword. Given the remaining power of the goddesses, Judias searched the kingdom for the Goddesses' three special gifts. A harp from the goddess of wisdom, an orb from the goddess of courage and finally a tiara from the goddess of strength was the last objects the goddess hid around the kingdom when chaos was raining down on their people. Judias combined the three objects and the sword together to create one powerful master sword and shield that had enough power to take down the demon king. For three days and nights, Judias put together an army of the last survivors from Hyrule and together they stormed the King's castle and killed all of his soldiers. With the Goddesses on their side, the villagers used the power of Light to trap the demon king deep into the Earth where he could never escape. They used train tracks as locks to seal him inside his prison and Hyrule Castle as the final lock to keep him locked up. Judias became king and returned Hyrule back into its original state but the Goddesses feared evil will strike again. Before Judias died he passed down the triforce power to his three children, each holding a power of the goddess and returned the sword back into the woods where he first found it. "When the time comes, another hero will rise and defeat darkness once again. I have faith my goddesses." Judias said before taking his last breath. For a hundred years Hyrule was happy once again until the area called Gerudo was unhappy with the new king. Since they lived farthest away they were never able to have a king from their country rule. They immediately separated from the kingdom and started one of their own. Soon other towns and cities would leave Hyrule and create kingdoms of their own because of the unfair laws the king was making. Almost fifty kingdoms were created and Hyrule was left as a tiny kingdom. When greed overtook the Gerudo Queen she called for war and started to take over the new kingdoms. Hyrule, with the fear of yet another evil ruler, made a truce with fifteen other kingdoms including Ordon kingdom and made one giant army. When the Gerudo Queen demanded Hyrule to surrender war began and blood was shed. No one won the battle and the Queen was killed in the process. Gerudo kingdom signed a treaty with Hyrule stating that they would keep the land they won but never again call for war against Hyrule or any of the twenty five kingdoms that were left. Now in present day, the Gerudo Queen sits on her throne hearing the news of the Hyrule king's death and no one to succeed it and calls for her train. Her son standing beside her wearing a glove on his right hand to hide away his secret. In Ordon kingdom two teenagers hunt in the small woods by them for practice, each carrying a hylian crest on their right hands not knowing the fate that lies ahead of them…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the drawing for the little kingdom of Ordon. Who will get picked to become tributes for the Hyrule Games?

_Chapter 2_

_Hunt_

The sun was beating down on Zelda's face as she hid in the trees waiting for her prey to appear from the bushes below. The back of her neck was sweating and she kept her fingers stuck on the arrow as she kept it back on the string attached to her wood bow. Her eyes were locked on the moving leaves as a small squirrel appeared and picked up a fallen acorn. Zelda quickly let go of the arrow and struck the squirrel dead as the arrow pierced his eye like she hoped. She quickly jumped down from the tree and walked to the corpse and stuffed it into her hunting bag, keeping her eyes open for another catch. She was hoping a deer or fox would appear but in this weather it would be unlikely. She kicked a rock with the toe of her boot as it bounced and landed in a puddle that was created from the night before. Her long brown and white skirt fluttered in the breeze and her brown hair danced and brushed against her cheek. A twig snapped behind her and quickly she pulled and arrow out and pulled it back on the bow.

"Jeez Zelda it's just me." A voice said and a young man dressed in brown as well appeared from the trees grinning and holding his arms up.

"Gave you quite a scare didn't I?" Zelda asked.

"You always scare me since you never miss." The boy ruffled her hair and sat on the mossy log pulling out a apple he found for Zelda while he too was hunting. Zelda greedily grabbed it and took a bite, letting the sweet apple juice roll down her face.

"Link, how do you always find the best fruits?" Zelda asked.

"Well… you know…" Link said pulling out his hunting net that seemed broken as he tied it back together with expert fingers. She watched patently as he made knots of all kinds to repair the hole that was made by a runaway rabbit.

"Did you hear the Gerudo Queen is visiting your parents today?" Link asked.

"I did but I don't want to be there when she burdens my parents with questions about sending someone in to play their little games." Zelda said taking a spot next to him as she pulled out the arrows she used today and began to clean them.

"Two people are going to leave our village… damn why can't they just pick someone to be King and Queen? Why do we have to fight for it?" Link asked.

"It's what Cole wants. He believes the Goddesses will choose who the next ruler of Hyrule will be but what I don't understand is why he's letting Lilith join… She is the Queen of Gerudo."

"And she isn't even a part of the kingdom. I bet she's just in it for the throne. She'll make her son volunteer as tribute and they'll cheat." Link hissed. From miles away they heard the sound of the gathering trumpet Ordon used to gather all the villagers for a meeting. Zelda and Link packed up their things and jumped on Link's horse as they made their way back to Ordon. Link dropped Zelda off a block away from the castle and waved goodbye.

"Good luck and may the Goddesses keep you sane from the wrath of Lilith!" Link shouted before riding away. Zelda giggled and walked the block to the castle, noticing a bright red and orange train was in the station getting looked at by a few workers. She walked past the town square where people were lining up near a table jotting down names. They were chatting in low whispers once they saw Zelda and she walked past them keeping her eyes forward.

"There you are!" Teacher said. He pushed her into the palace doors where maids took her aside and striped her of her dress for a blue and white gown and tiara.

"Oh now isn't this day just exciting! I can not believe the King and Queen of Ordon would even accept my proposal of joining the games. May the winner be in your village you two!" Someone from the main room shouted happily.

"Is Lilith here?" Zelda asked her maid.

"Yes and by god that women doesn't know when to keep her bloody mouth shut, now keep your lips closed." The maid said and smacked on pink lipstick before pushing the Princess into the throne room.

"These games will be the most attended event Hyrule has ever seen!" A woman said. Zelda peered inside and saw the Gerudo Queen wearing a deep red and gold gown covered in sparkles and made her look like she was on fire.

Zelda!" Zelda's mother said noticing the blue dress hiding behind the wall. Zelda appeared forward and bowed to the Gerudo Queen.

"This is your daughter?" Lilith asked staring at Zelda.

"Well… one of them. We have three girls and one son but he died in combat." The king said.

"Princess Zelda…" Lilith bowed. "I'm Lilith, the Gerudo Queen and it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and her red lipstick sparkled in the sun. Her eyes were an blood red and her skin so white it looked like snow covered her scared Zelda. She never met anyone from Gerudo Valley and here stood the Queen of that kingdom and by goddess…. She was stunning.

"Mommy!" Another girl shouted running past Zelda and throwing herself into her mother's arms laughing her silly.

"This is my youngest, Zefa. She's only six years old." The Queen laughed hugging her child. The girl had giant blue eyes and long blond hair that was all over her face. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and tiny pink slippers and her laughed rung through the whole hall.

"Keep it down will you!" Another girl shouted crossing her arms as she walked into the room. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were a hazel color but just as bright as Zelda's.

"That is the oldest one Zaira. She just turned nineteen and is about to get married in a couple of weeks!"

"Oh… well congrats! May love bring you good fortune and happiness along the way of your life." Lilith said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Mommy, mommy! I made you and Zelda a picture!" Zefa said handing her mother a picture with two poorly drawn girls below the symbol of the triforce.

"Well! Isn't this something."

"Everyone is ready in the main square." A guard said.

"Come along darlings. Let's see who is going to represent us this year at the games." The Queen said, picking up Zefa and walked down to the front doors of the palace.

"Um excuse me… but your two oldest daughters have to put their names in as well." Lilith said catching up to the Queen.

"My daughters are not allowed to participate in this foolish game you and Cole created. I'm sure one of my villagers can come back with the triforce." The Queen said.

"But still… it's mandatory for all teenagers and adults between the age of thirteen and twenty – five to cast their names in. It was Cole's rule." Lilith said. They reached the main square and the crowd cheered as the Queen waved her free hand and walked onto the stage. Zelda and Zaira walked behind their father with silent steps and saw the table where two of Lilith's guards were sitting, filling out slips of paper from the late arrivals.

"It seems only fair." Zelda said.

"It's not like we're going to get picked or anything." Zaira said before the two of them walked over to the table and filled out a slip of paper and gave them each a drop of blood for ID. The two girls took their places in the group of other female villagers who signed up for the games.

"Zelda!" Ilia shouted walking over towards the Princess.

"Hey how is Epona?" Zelda whispered as Lilith walked onto the podium and waved to the thousand members of the kingdom.

"She's fine… Link must've have wore her out today since she fell asleep as soon as he put her back in her stable." Ilia giggled.

"Hey I can hear you!" Link hissed. The two of them turned around and saw Link appear wearing the nicest outfit he had which was a green shirt and brown pants with matching boots. His hands were covered in gloves like Zelda's only his were brown and hers were white. It was a shame that her maid didn't want Lilith to see the crescent of the Triforce she carried on her right hand since the day they were born. According to her mother… Zelda was a true Hylian like Link with her elf ears and giant eyes like most Hylians had.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is the first year the Hyrule King has passed away without bearing a child and with the kingdom without a ruler is simply tragic. In order to choose a new King or Queen each village is asked to send two tributes who will fight in what we call the Hyrule Games. Over one hundred tributes will be sent to a battlefield where they will test their strength, power, and honor to Hyrule as they fight against each other to the death for the massive hunt for the Triforce. The Goddesses has already chosen the winner of these games and now we must wait and watch as the chosen tribute shows the power the Goddesses have given him or her. In order to keep the peace the last five tributes left standing on the battlefield will be moved into the Lost Woods where the Triforce is hidden as legend says and race to find it. The winner will bring honor to their kingdom and be crowned King or Queen of Hyrule! Teens and adults from the age of thirteen to twenty-five have casted their name into the drawing from all over different kingdoms and the final kingdom that still needs to send in two tributes is Ordon kingdom. Now without further ado let the drawing begin!" Lilith explained. Zelda's heart dropped. A fight to the death just for the Hyrule throne?

"So… we fight to the death?" A villager asked.

"Of course! A king or queen must have the strength to take down a whole army for their country."

"But… that's not Hyrule's code."

"We're peaceful people!"

"What was Cole thinking?"

"ENOUGH!" Lilith shouted. The crowd turned and gaped at her as she stormed down from the podium and stood at the edge of the stage. "Each and every one of you have casted your name into the drawing. Now… let's pick the boys first shall we?"

"That isn't fair!"

"I don't want my child to participate in these games!"

"It's a future bloodbath waiting to happen!" Lilith ignored the crowd as she stuck her hand into a glass case filled with pieces of paper the male villagers filled out. She grabbed one and pulled it out and walked back into the center of the stage.

"The male tribute is… Rusl!" Lilith said happily. The crowd turned and stared as Rusl walked up to the stage nervously. A few villagers clapped but some witness a small tear running down his face as Rusl stepped next to Lilith and look back at the crowd.

"Now for the girls!" Lilith said and walked over to the other side of the stage and pulled out a piece of paper. Zelda, Link, Ilia and Zaira grabbed hands and bowed their heads as Lilith unfolded the piece of paper. "And the female tribute is… Ilia!" Lilith shouted. From a distant a woman's voice pierced the air as she cried. Ilia was only thirteen years old…

"Oh god…" Zaira breathed. Ilia's grasp weakened as she let go of Link and Zelda's hand and headed towards the stage. The crowd was silent as officers of Gerudo was starting to help Ilia up onto the stage. Zelda's mind buzzed. She knew damn well Ilia would never make it for even an hour in those games. Ilia turned and stared at Zelda with a plea of mercy. Zelda's anger boiled inside her from that look and she stepped forward.

"ILIA!" Zelda screamed. Zelda ran forward as the crowd made room for her to get to Ilia. Guards from all over the place rushed to Zelda and pulled her back from the stage.

"Zelda!" Ilia screamed as guards were holding her back.

"SAVE HER! SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN!" People were screaming. Lilith was surprised by the sudden rebel from the Princess but she turned away from the crowd.

"NO! I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!" Zelda screamed. Lilith turned, her eyes darting at the Princess. "I volunteer as tribute in place of Ilia."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Brave_

The world was silent as Zelda stepped forward and took her place next to the Lilith. Mouths were gaped open and silent sobs and prayers echo through the wind as Zelda shook hands with Rusl. Lilith beamed brightly as the two tributes showed sportsmanship and hugged each other.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER!" The Queen shouted at Lilith.

"SHE VOLTUNEERED HERSELF! THAT IS THE RULES!" Lilith spat back.

"ZELDA! ZELDA!" Zefa's screamed echoed the square as she rushed forward and hugged her sister.

"No… don't cry Zefa. You have to be brave, Zefa." Zelda said placing her hands on her sister's shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. "Be brave…"

"I… I- Can't- be brave, Zelda."

"Yes you can. Remember when got stuck in the tree when I took you to the forest?" Zelda asked her. Zefa nodded. "Be brave just like that time when you got yourself down." Zelda stood up and looked at the crowd. "I may or may not return to this place… but I promise you I won't be the first to die and I will bring honor to my kingdom." She raised her right hand and took off her glove to show her people the Triforce symbol. At once the villagers raised their hands towards the Triforce.

" _If one is brave then courage is for thee, if one shows intelligence then wisdom is for thee. If one shows power then strength is for thee and together they make one powerful kingdom to protect thee._ " The villagers repeated back. Lilith was dumbstruck at the way this kingdom was respecting their tributes. Many of the kingdoms would spat at their faces or declare them unjust and banished them from their kingdom unless they bring home the prize. Ordon… Ordon was making Zelda feel like a victim in these games! A warrior to the kingdom and symbol to the Goddesses! She looked down at Zelda's hand and anger flashed through her eyes. She recognized that symbol in her books she read as a girl. It was a symbol of protection, a symbol of the Goddesses.

"I have one condition." Zelda said turning to look at Lilith. "Link is coming with me to Hyrule Castle to help me train."

"Of course…" Lilith said, the anger bubbling inside of her. It was taking all her might to not kill this little wrench so Lilith clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She'll make her son kill this Ordon Princess cold blooded and a painful one for breaking her rules. "You each can have a few minutes with your family." Zelda quickly walked over to her family and hugged her parents.

"You shouldn't go…" Her mother cried.

"Someone has to go… I have better odds then Ilia."

"Always keep your eyes open and make allies. The remaining five will be released into Lost Woods to find the triforce so create a group. If anything… never run towards the weapon area if there is one. Blood will be shed the most there and you still have years left on your soul." Her father said holding Zelda's face. Someone tugged on her dress and she looked down to see Zefa.

"Bravery." Zelda said hugging her sister. Zefa's eyes were bright and red as little tears streamed down her face. Zelda pulled hair out of Zefa's face and saw she was carrying her stuffed green dragon.

" _Puff, the Magic dragon, lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Little Princess Zefa loved that rascal Puff, And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff._ " Zelda sang softly. Zefa looked at her hugging her dragon tightly, and listening carefully.

" _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee_." They both sang together.

"Alright we better board the train if you want to arrive at the castle in time for training." Lilith hissed as guards pulled Zelda away from her family.

"Zelda wait!" Zefa shouted. Zefa quickly rushed towards her sister. Zelda got down on her knees and looked at her sister. "Take this." Zefa said and gave her sister a yellow medallion that had a small triangle protected by two arrows pointing at the top of the triangle with three smaller circles surrounding the triangle. "It's a symbol of light and bravery. You need it more than I do." Zelda hugged Zefa before letting go and following Lilith onto the train platform where Link and Ilia were standing.

"Don't die you hear?!" Ilia shouted at her. "If you volunteered for me the least you could do is return home with the Hyrule crown on your head." Zelda laughed and hugged Ilia tightly.

"Thank you." Zelda whispered to her.

"No… thank you for saving my life." Ilia replied back softly. They let go of each other and Ilia hugged Link and the two of them boarded the train with Lilith right behind them. The train was covered in red and gold colors matching the Gerudo climate. It was warm inside and the seats were comfortable to sit on. Zelda looked out the window to see everyone raising their hands at her again to salute her as the train whistled and started to leave the station. Zefa waved slowly from the platform standing next to her parents and older sister.

_Puff…_


End file.
